


One Moonlit Night

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Reunions, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: On a moonlit night, Alex reveals a secret of her own...





	One Moonlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everybody! :=)

******

The cool evening air rustled the curtains as it blew through the open window. Stretched out on the couch, Alex smiled as she watched the sky grow steadily darker and darker as the sun set.

Lifting her head, Alex examined the clock on the side table, almost time. Looking back towards the window, she smiled as the last rays of sunlight disappeared, the first stars appearing.

Pushing off the couch, she padded towards the open window, smile widening as she saw the full moon began to peak through the clouds, absently rubbing one arm as her skin broke out in goose bumps in anticipation.

Quickly shedding her t-shirt and sweatpants, she stood naked by the window, suddenly remembering her socks, which she quickly peeled off. Now fully nude, she closed her eyes, taking a breath of cool night air in through her nose as she felt her skin tingle, itching slightly in an uncomfortable but not unpleasant sensation as she felt her hair tickle the nape of her neck, she already knew without touching it that it was longer and thicker than it had been moments before.

Taking another breath, she couldn’t resist a grin as she heard her joints painlessly pop, shifting and rearranging position. Wobbling, she stumbled as her center of gravity changed, falling onto all fours as a sleek, auburn coat of fur flowed over her form.

Grinning with her much longer mouth, she took a breath, her mind exploding with dozens of unique scents as the darkened apartment lit up in brilliant Technicolor, suddenly almost as bright as daylight.

Grin widening, she stood up, placed her large paws on the edge of the window sill, and climbed out onto the fire escape, quickly clambering down to the street. Taking another deep sniff of the night air, she kicked off the side of the building, breaking out into a four-legged sprint, a dark shape racing down the largely empty city streets, keeping to the darker backstreets and avoiding the busier main streets.

Suddenly skidding to a stop, she mentally frowned, she knew that scent, but it couldn’t be, could it?

Nose to the ground, she followed the scent, rounding a corner into a dark, littered alley, stopping before a large ditty cardboard box. Barring her teeth, she growled out a warning.

The box shook, a figure emerging, calmly rising to their full height to study the transformed human before her.

“Well now,” Astra remarked as she crouched down, reaching out to ruffle Alex’s chin “Agent Danvers, what bright eyes you have” she chuckled.

_‘You’re a real comedian, Astra’_ Alex thought, but since she was currently unable to speak, she settled for a disgruntled snort.

“Yes, I know,” Astra remarked, as if she could understand Alex’s thoughts “you believed I was dead, and for a time, I was,” she explained as she sat down, Alex joining her “I don’t know how I returned to life or why,” the Kryptonian continued “but, here I am,”

She reached out, absently ruffling Alex’s ears.

“Now, how about you?” she wondered “or is this merely a fashion choice that I wasn’t aware of?”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“No, I’ve meet other shapeshifters like yourself,” Astra remarked with another chuckle “does Kara know?” she wondered.

Alex nodded, the movement looking odd for a wolf.

“Come,” Astra stood up “there’s a large park nearby,” she invited “shall we go for a midnight run?”

Alex grinned…

******

Climbing back in through her window could not be done with any amount of dignity without hands. Dangling half-way in and half-way out of the window, she growled and snapped her teeth at Astra as the Kryptonian reached out to give her a push.

Finally clambering over the window to land with a hard _thump_, Alex grumbled as she willed her body to change back. Letting out a relieved sigh as she resumed human form, she awkwardly stood up, facing Astra as the Kryptonian climbed in through the window as her.

Approaching the other woman, Alex reached out a shaking hand, the confidence she had had as a wolf now gone, and, her voice failing her, she could only suddenly through her arms around Astra’s neck, pulling herself flush with the Kryptonian.

“_Shh…,_” Astra breathed as she tenderly stroked Alex’s bare back “you don’t need to say anything,” she continued “I forgive you,”

Sniffling, Alex buried her face into the crook of Astra’s neck, breathing in that familiar earthy scent that had drawn her in as a wolf.

“Come,” Astra gently scooped her up, carrying her over to the couch “rest now,” she breathed, softly stoking Alex’s hair “we can talk more in the morning” she explained, placing a gentle kiss against the top of Alex’s head.

And as her tension eased, Alex wondered what it would be like if Astra could change like her…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
